


Little Princess

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [22]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A visit to a dying fan results in a change in Freddie's life--one with lasting consequences.





	Little Princess

Her name was Jane Larson.

She was thirty-three years old, widowed, and recently diagnosed with terminal cancer. She was also a longtime Queen fan, so it wasn't surprising that when asked about her last wish, she asked to meet Freddie.

Now, here they were.

"If you don't mind my asking...how long?"

"I don't know." Jane looked down at her hands. "Not long, that's for sure. And chemotherapy's not an option." She sighed. "Believe me, I wish we could have met another way."

"Mummy?"

Both singer and patient turned to look at the doorway, where a little girl was standing. She was about four years old, with dark hair in pigtails, wearing a pale pink short-sleeved shirt and black skirt. In one hand, she held a stuffed doll in a blue dress.

"I'm sorry," the nurse standing by the door said apologetically. "I told her to wait outside, but she insisted."

"Oh, it's quite all right," Freddie replied. "Is she yours, Jane?"

"Yes," Jane said, beckoning the girl over. "Her name's Mimi. She turned four not too long ago."

Mimi climbed onto the bed, holding out her doll towards her mother.

"Betty wanted to say hello."

"Oh, did she now?"

Looking at the two, Freddie felt a twinge of sympathy. For a moment, he thought silently, watching mother and daughter play with the doll. Finally, he spoke up.

"She...isn't allergic to cats, is she?"


End file.
